Televisions and other displays and monitors are either wall mounted or placed on a support of some type. The televisions and other displays and monitors are stationary and located in a central location in an attempt to provide viewers with an optimal view of the picture. Newer technology has provided viewers with flat screen televisions, including, for example, flat screen CRTs, rear projection televisions, LCD televisions, and plasma televisions, etc. However, flat panel screens are more susceptible to glare, which obstructs and distorts viewing quality.
It is also known that advertisements are not always effectively positioned to ensure that a maximum viewing time is provided to the consuming public. Again, this is due to the fact that the advertisements are static and located in a stationary position. This can effectively decrease the effectiveness of the advertisement, as viewers may not have a proper viewing angle to read the advertisement or appreciate the subtleties of the advertisements.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.